Little Tears in Midnight Stars
by SaskiaWillow1201
Summary: When the prophecy had been foretold, of the one that would vanquish the powerful dark lord, everyone did what they could to make sure it came true. But one small thing bloomed, a love that was never supposed to happen, results in a change no saw coming. Instead of Harry Potter, came Harriet.


"Severus?" Called the young teenager, Lily, to the dark almost gloomy house. Apparently he hadn't moved from Spinners End, the place where he had grown up, where all the terrible things had happened to him. The place was much cleaner than it had been in the past when she had seen glimpses of it, when his mother was alive, and his father was not in jail. She had not spoken to him for a few months after the incident of James insulting and embarrassing him, and then in anger had called her that word. Thinking about what had transpired after, made her feel guilty for the way that she had ignored him, and purposely hung around Potter the arrogant toe rag, just to spite him, even though she couldn't stand him and gave up. But she had been hurt by what Severus had called her, and she often then asked herself why was so upset that her then best friend had called her that one silly word. It was just a word.

That's all.

She had told her closest friends her thoughts and feelings, it was only her friend Nina, who came up to her later away from all the other girls and gave her the advice that was the most helpful in opening her eyes.

"You love him." Nina stated as if it were so easy to see, and to her it probably was.

"No way..I can't..no.." Lily stuttered "...no..maybe...OH MY GOD!..I can't possibly have feelings for him...in that way!..can I..?" She shouted to her friend, but mostly to herself.

"Yup!" Her friend said with a smirk on her face,

"Though I don't know how you are going to talk to him, I mean, he is upset himself, and your gonna have to sooner or later, but if you don't want to, well..." She wandered off in her sentence, then shrugged before getting up and walking away to her own bed, leaving it for lily to think about, to figure out what to do.

Now that the war was looming above everyone's head, pulling all the students out of Hogwarts, and probably all magical schools, everyone was in a terror, hiding away, seeking protection, or in the Orders case trying to find a way to fight back.

And that was where she had come in.

The Order had managed to get hold of a prophecy, telling of a child being born with the power to defeat the dark one, whose mother had love and care for others went beyond measure, which everyone had come to and thought was her, and the father who had a powerful pure blood lineage, which everyone thought was the one and only insufferable James Potter. Everything had moved so quickly, she had no choice but to go along for the wedding planned, which made Potter more than happy, but made her feel sick, with mostly guilt.

"Severus?" Lily called out again, more louder this time. She heard shuffling behind a door, the study room she guessed, which opened to reveal her long time friend. His onyx coloured eyes peering into her jade ones with a mixture of familiarity, sadness and pain.

"What are you doing here lily?" His voice sounding hoarse and pained, he did not want to be reminded of the incident a few months ago with her, he had tried to apologise profoundly over, and then here she is, here at his place, looking up at him with sad, sad eyes, he had a slight clue as to why she might be here, but why would she even want him to be there, not when she had ignored him for months. But to see her here, standing in front of him made him feel a rush of enjoyment, he could not begin to explain how happy he was.

"I had to come and see you Sev." His lips twitched into something of a small smile at the sound of the nickname she usually called him. It was Sevy if she was trying to make him blush, or tease him about something.

"As you might know already, I'm getting married." She said to him.

"Yes, I do know, tomorrow isn't it?" He said quickly, wondering why she should bother telling him, he did not need to be kept on told of her marrying that git.

" He would be good for you, he can keep you safe." He almost choked out. The thought of Potter keeping her safe and not him, made him immensely jealous, he could see him not doing a good job of It anyway. Her eyes widened slightly at him saying that. That was the first time he had not said anything bad against Potter, not that she cared about the git anyway, she did not like him either, but Severus usually had a stream of filthy words coming from his mouth about him.

"No he won't. He'll get bored of me. He's likes me for purely my looks, always have. He's been after me from the start, and I never fell for him. So now he's in absolute joy at the fact we are getting married. Even though we both are so young, maybe too young. But don't you think for a second that this is what I want. "

"Oh no, I know that's not what you want. I can see it written in your face." He said back to her with small smile, that was always vacant from his face.

"Is it that obvious."

"Yes."

"Well...I'm only doing this, out of duty, only doing it because of a ...prophecy, told of a child who uh..has the power to defeat you-know-who... Otherwise I wouldn't... I would not at all. But if it means that it ends the war, then...well..." She sounded sad. She looked up at him to see his reaction, only to see that it was blank, which she knew meant that all the gears up in that head of his was turning, and drawing to the conclusion of where she and Potter fit in to the puzzle. But she was confused as to why she was standing here and telling him of this, when he probably knew all about it anyway. So what did she really want from him, it was not only to ask him to come to the wedding. It was something more.

"Then why are you here lily?" Severus asked her. Of course he knew already of what she was going to ask him. Looking at her, he was confused as to why she even had come, he did not think she would, not after what he had called her, only a few months ago, he thought the friendship they had was utterly destroyed, yet, here they were, talking if they still somewhat were.

"I want you to come to the wedding. I can't bear the thought of not seeing you there. Not when I am going to be married to that..that..pigheaded, arrogant, prat!" She finally let out the tears that had been threatening to spill, streaming down her cheeks silently. "That's all I want, I know it's selfish...but that's what I want." She looked away from him, looked at anything but him. Severus sighed, looking at the girl in front of him, she was right, they were still young, they weren't ready for something like this. Severus had only just turned sixteen, a few days ago. Lily would still be fifteen. He did not want to see his best friend and love for so many years be upset, he came around and put his arms around her. He felt her put her arms him, which made him smile. He was never one for hugs, but for her, he'd always would be willing. He would be willing to do anything for her, if she asked or not.

"I will come, since it means so much to you." He said, and he would make it work, he would try, at least see her that day. Anything for Lily. But he still didn't want her to get hurt around him, but at the same time, he wanted her around, he needed her around. He had gone in deep, after the incident, not even realising, but once he did, he didn't want to anymore, he knew she wouldn't approve, that's what made him turn around. But he needed to tell someone and lily wasn't there any more for that, so he turned to the next best person that he thought would help.

Dumbledore.

And the headmaster had agreed to help him. But for a price, the price of being the orders spy.

Lily moved her head to look up at her long time friend. She had to admit he was actually handsome. His nose wasn't that hooked and crooked, it was only like that because it had been broken by Black and Potter. He still hadn't bothered to actually fix it, probably too poured over books and potions to care.

"I'm so sorry Sev, for ignoring you. You tried to apologise and I just turned you away, you didn't deserve that," Severus was about to open his mouth to retort to her sentence that but was cut off by Lily.

" No don't you say you did because you didn't." She looked up at him, with bright eyes, a strange feeling coming over her. She tried to push the feeling down, covering over with talking about something else.

"I know that your spying for the Order. " She to him. It was something she did want to ask and talk to him about. She had found out when Dumbledore had been talking to someone else about him. Lily had then confronted Dumbledore about it, he had told that she could never breathe a word about it to anyone. So she didn't.

"How...did you know about that?..."His face giving a look of confusion, and slight panic.

"I overheard Dumbledore talking about it, then when I confronted him, he made me swear to not tell anyone." She said with a small smile on her face, while wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Oh..." Was all Severus had to say, he knew Lily well enough to know that she would not tell, and would carry it to her grave.

She had missed her best friend, but there was something more. A different feeling. He looked down at her with care, longing, respect, like he always had.

She didn't know why she did it, maybe her Gryffindor courage that came out, but she went up and pressed her lips against his, the feeling of warmth spreading across her face and down to her toes.

Severus stayed glued and stiff to the spot, lily had never kissed him, save for the time in third grade when she wanted to know what a kiss on the lips felt like and him being her friend, plus a member of the male species, made a perfect test subject. Needless to say they never did it again.

He wasn't sure of what to do, should he kiss back? Or not? He wasn't sure. He really wanted to, more than anything. Before he could respond, however, she pulled away, still close to his face, with a deep scarlet blush on her cheeks, looking at him, lips slightly parted and an unsure look on her face. All those times he'd been with her, he'd always been scared, to let her know of his feelings for her, feeling like she would reject him, but this time, this time would be different, he was not going to let her go.

It was his turn to surprise her, like she did to him. He closed the distance and kissed her back, gently, lightly. He could feel her surprised for a moment, but then respond to him, kissing him back. It was slow and sweet, each getting to know the feeling, as if they had all the time in the world.

Severus, decided to be a bit more daring, letting his tongue slide on her bottom lip, asking for entry, which she granted, taking the kiss to a more passionate level. He mentally thanked Avery and Mulciber and the other Slytherins, when they would talk about their little rendezvous, with various girls, in a very descriptive way, he then was disgusted by and would rather not hear any of it, now though on the other hand, it came in useful, other wise he would have absolutely no clue.

She had never kissed a guy like this. Never knew what it would be like. She would always roll her eyes at those girls who would go on and on about a kiss like this, saying that it was the most breath taking thing that had ever happened to them, making their knees go weak. She had always thought it stupid of them, and that a kiss could not really bring that on. A kiss was a kiss, she had thought, nothing special about it. But now, she took it all back.

She could feel her knees going weak, her body igniting like it was on fire, and she could not get enough, she wanted to go fast and throw in everything she had, but at the same time she wanted it slow, and calm. It all made her feel shaky, her head spinning. Her hands ran over up his chest, one coming up to his caress the side of his face. While the other one around the back of his neck, and slipping up into his hair. Although many people would tease him, especially the marauders, about his hair but it was not at all greasy, in fact it was soft, feeling like silky strands. His hands started to roam down her back, coming to rest on her hips.

Both of them started go become faster, the warmth increasing, in both of them. Soon Lily's hands had slid down and was undoing his black shirt, soon pulling it off, and discarding it on the floor, letting her hands roam freely on his bare chest, and around his back. And that's when she felt what was on his back. She pulled away from his lips to look at him.

"What's this!?" She exclaimed, turning him around to see his back properly. All over his back was scars, from being hit, with something like a cane or whip, and she knew exactly who it was from.

"My god Sev! You never told me about this!" She came around to look at him in the eyes.

"It's fine, there've healed over." He said, to her trying to get out of talking about how abusive his father was. He did not want to tell her all of the things his father had done to him.

"It's..." He started but couldn't seem to finish. " Lily just forget about it, it's in the past. And I really rather not talk about it." Severus seemed to always give looks that meant to drop a subject that he did not want to talk about. Lily knew that look, looking away, and suddenly feeling the weight of kissing her best friend, came down on her. She didn't feel guilty, not too much. But because off her impeding marriage to Potter tomorrow, she did. She had been taught young that she would be coming to the marriage bed untouched. But she didn't love James, and why should she deny herself real love for one night just for the duty of everyone else.

Obviously Severus had been thinking on similar level, for he bent down to give her a small chaste kiss. He did not want to let this moment slip, and let her go away, he had loved her the first moment he met her, so he was not letting her go.

The chaste kiss that he gave Lily, soon turned into another heated one, as she responded with just as much heat as him. She could vaguely feel herself moving though the halls and closer to his bedroom. His hands had come under her shirt, pulling it over her head, so that she was in nothing but her jeans and dark blue bra.

It wasn't long before they were on the bed, with jeans off, Lily's bra off when Severus pulled away from her neck and looked her seriously in her eyes. He didn't even say the question before she knew. She wanted this, more than anything, she did not want her first time to be with James, no, she wanted it to be with Severus, the one that she has probably been in love with, for god knows how long.

"Yes, I want it to be you." She said her breathing laboured.

With that, giving a slight nod, he put himself in her, sending pleasure waves to course through her.


End file.
